


Multifandom Tumblr Fills Take Two

by Adariall



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Apparently Thorin never got that memo, Brother/Sister Incest, Durincest, F/M, Family Feels, M/M, No one messes with Mama Dís, Thorin's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adariall/pseuds/Adariall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. An AU where Smaug never attacked the mountain, Thorin married Dis, and when the time came they became King and Queen Under the Mountain. Thorin, however, remains clueless and learns once more that one does not mess with Dis when her babies are involved (even if they are grown).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multifandom Tumblr Fills Take Two

"Thorin!" Dis' voice rang out through the corridor outside the office that the king had holed himself in. She knew he'd been in there for the majority of the day as he attempted to avoid her, but he would do so no longer. She kicked at the door viciously before she bellowed once more. "Thorin son of Thrain you will unlock the door before I break it down myself, and you know I will."

She listened hard at the door and she pointedly ignored the sound of fleeing footsteps behind her as anger overrode any sensibilities that she would have had in any other situation. She gripped one of Dwalin's axes tightly in her hands as she kicked at the door once more. "I am giving you until the count of three and then I will find my own way in."

For a long moment silence fell over the empty hall but as her fingers tightened on the axe she held once more she heard a rustling from within the office in front of her. She pulled herself up to her full height and her eyes flashed with barely restrained fury as the door slow creaked open and her idiot husband's head poked around the edge. 

"Dis, whatever it is that happened I'm sor-"

She shoved past him and stormed into the room before she spun around and slammed the door shut before Thorin could even consider an escape route. "Shut up." She growled. "Shut up and sit down."

Thorin held up his hands in an attempt to placate his wife but he found himself instead backed into a corner as she moved toward him. "What did I do?" He asked in what he would later deny to be little more than a squeak.

"Dain's son, Thorin. You told my son that you wanted him to consider courting Dain's son without even discussing it with me first and you expect me to be calm?"

"I had hoped that you might be able to see reas-" Thorin's eyes went wide as his sister's face turned a spectacular shade of red and he knew at that moment that he had very much said the wrong thing.

"Reason, husband? Reason? I will show you reason when I shove Grasper's handle up your arse." Her hands flexed along the handle of the axe she held once more, knuckles white. "Now you are going to come of that corner right now and sit in your damn chair while I tell you all of the reasons why that is one of the most stupid ideas that you have ever had in your whole entire life and why you will be sending a missive to Dain explaining to him that no, our baby will not be courting his son because he is all but bonded to another already."

All at once, Thorin's expression changed from one of terror to one of confusion. "He's what?"

Dis rolled her eyes and for a moment she felt as if she could see the inside of her head but she forced herself to breathe. "You're blind, husband. You are blinder than blind if you haven't noticed."

"Noticed what? What is there to notice?"

Grasper dropped toward the ground as her wrist went limp and Dis leaned her hip against Thorin's desk. "You really are not paying attention, are you?"

"I don't even know what you're talking about." He answered honestly. "When did this happen? How did this happen? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

Dis sighed loudly and her shoulders slumped as she once again realized the depth of her husband's obliviousness. "Sit down, Thorin. We have much to discuss."

He remained silent for several long seconds before he edged sideways along the bookshelf, back toward his chair. He made no quick movements and his eyes remained on his wife the entire time, unwilling to look away for even a moment.

"I'm not going to kill you, Thorin. I might want to, but I'm not going to." Dis rolled her eyes once more before she set Dwalin’s axe carefully on top of the desk that her hip rest against. "Just sit down in that chair so you can get out from beneath that rock which you've been hiding under lately."

As she watched Thorin move she resisted the urge to rub her hands over her face. It was going to be a very long, very strange discussion and she knew that by the end of it she would have her husband understanding and her boys would be much happier for it and that alone was worth the effort.


End file.
